A Typical Day
by The Black Joker
Summary: This One-Shot includes: Male!Crona, Original Characters, brief nudity, crazed with scissors, grumpiness equals intelligence, and a pervert.


**Author's Note: **My friend Charles originally wrote this for me as a favor. I simply changed a few things here and there. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"CRONA! _Get up! We need to be there early so I can get some food!" Ragnarok yells as he bangs on Crona's head._

"Can't it wait until morning?" Crona moans as he throws a pillow at Ragnarok.

"What's your problem sleeping beauty? Don't hit me with your pillow! You drool at night!" Ragnarok exclaimed while he grabbed the pillow and hit Crona with it.

"STOP! I want to sleep!" Crona screams while Ragnarok stares at him closely and breathes heavily.

"Not while there are omelets in the cafeteria!" Ragnarok states as he grows tired of banging on Crona's head.

"Fine!" Crona lazily starts getting up from his bed. He's about to get up when he realizes something. "But the lunch lady has a mole on her face. I don't know how to deal with moles!"

"Who cares! I just want my omelets damn it! Get up!" Ragnarok yells.

"Okay, okay!" Crona replies as he gets up. Crona goes to the drawer and looks at his socks confusedly.

"Which ones should I get?" Crona asks, with a puzzled expression on his face. Ragnarok reaches over his meisters shoulders, gets a pair of white socks and shoves it in Crona's face.

"PUT IT ON!" Ragnarok commands as Crona obediently puts the socks on. Crona also goes to put on his shoes and as he is putting them, Ragnarok yells out,

"HURRY, HURRY!"

"OKAY!" Crona screams back. As he finishes he opens his bedroom door and rushes over to where DWMA's cafeteria is located.

"FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" Ragnarok commands his meister.

Crona and Ragnarok made it to the cafeteria.

"To the world of omelets! Get your ass in that line, you!"

Crona sighs, gets in line, takes a tray, and stares away from the lunch lady.

"Do you want ham with your omelets?" the lunch lady asks Crona when they were almost halfway from paying the cashier lady.

Ragnarok sprouts from Crona's back and screams, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I AM RAGNAROK OF THE BLACK BLOOD!" He pauses and answers the lunch lady's question, "Yes."

The lunch lady grabs a ham omelet and places it on the tray. Ragnarok looks at her as if she's crazy.

"This isn't a ham omelet! There isn't enough ham! Get me more!" Ragnarok commands.

"This is bad…" Crona thought.

"Look, that's all the ham we have! Take it or leave it!" The lunch lady replies.

"You cow! Go tell your little piggy friends that it's time to make a sacrifice or you'll get it!"

"That's it! No more lunch for you! GET OUT OR ELSE!" The lunch lady pointed to the double doors of the cafeteria.

Ragnarok was enraged, because he loved omelets. So, Ragnarok grabs the tray and throws it at the lunch lady. Luckily the lunch lady dodges in time and the lunch tray hits the walls.

"Come on Crona! Let's beat it! This old hag won't give us anything!"

"But, you made me go all the way here for omelets." Crona looks up at his "friend" and complains, in return Ragnarok slaps him.

"Get the move on, before she brings out the mystery meat!" Ragnarok warns, as he looks back at the lunch lady.

"Oh god not _that_. Okay I'm running now!"

Crona and Ragnarok run away while the lunch lady held a tray filled with a greenish-brown meat. She called out to the running boys, "Come back and get your breakfast!"

* * *

"That was close, eh Crona?" Ragnarok asks his meister, when they were outside the school.

Crona's stomach grumbles.

"Let's steal food from another sucker!"

"No Ragnarok! I don't know how to deal with stolen food!"

"…Do you want your dress to go up?" Ragnarok asks.

"No! I'm sorry!" Crona replies, starting to become paranoid. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head, "Let's go ask Maka if she has food."

Crona and Ragnarok go to Maka's apartment and knock on her door. Instead of Maka, Blair shows up, naked.

"Oh hey there! Who are you? You're kinda cute!" Blair flirts as Ragnarok touches her breasts.

"Whoa they sure are huge!" Ragnarok exclaims while making Blair's breasts go up and down.

Crona's face turns blood red and (to avoid a drastic situation) he makes a diversion. "Uh...wrong number!"

Crona runs away, leaving Ragnarok disappointed.

"They were big, dude. You should have touched them too. But you're too much of a girl!"

"I am _not _a girl!" Crona frustratingly states. Another idea pops into his head.

Their next stop was Black Star and Tsubaki. Crona didn't think to go to Death the Kid's mansion. Not after last time…

"_Hey can we have some food?" Crona asked._

"_Your hair…It disgusts me. Its…not…symmetrical! Death the Kid later returned with scissors and crazy eyes._

"_I have an appointment. Bye!"_

"_Your hair will be symmetrical! I swear on it!"_

* * *

Both Crona and Ragnarok knocked on the door. Black Star opened the door to Crona and Ragnarok. "GIVE ME FOOD!" Ragnarok yelled as Black Star shut the door.

"Black Star, who was that?" Tsubaki asks. She had also heard Ragnarok's loud knocking.

"Solicitors," Black Star grunted.

Ragnarok knocks on the door. "No solicitors!" Black Star yells.

"I'm hungry!" Ragnarok complained from the other side.

After a while they gave up because Black Star didn't open the door.

"…Retard…" Black Star whispers as he goes back to his comfortable bed to continue his sleep.

* * *

Crona and Ragnarok went back to the school and wander around; thinking of ways to get food.

After a while of wandering, Ragnarok decided it was best for him to go back inside of Crona. And Crona thought it was best to wonder the schools grounds; hoping to find _someone _that has food.

When Crona went outside he simply circled the schools ground, until he bumped into someone. Crona recovered from the sudden action, and opened his eyes to see who he bumped into. His heart was almost caught in his throat; he had bumped into Mary, his crush.

"Mary I am s-so s-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to h-hurt you!" Crona kept stuttering until Mary stopped him.

"It's okay Crona. I'm not hurt, it was just an accident."

Crona grabs on to his arm while Ragnarok pops out from his back. "_Crona! _Did you cop a feel?" Ragnarok asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Sh-Shut up Ragnarok!" Crona yelled.

Crona looked at Mary…waiting for her to say something.

"Ok…" Mary finally spoke. It wasn't what Crona was expecting but it was better than nothing.

Ragnarok directed his attention to Adriana who was wearing a bag over her face. Ragnarok stared at the blonde like she had serious mental issues.

"Really? Is she _that _ugly?" Ragnarok rudely remarked as Mary began to explain.

"Yes…but that's not the problem. Apparently, Kid saw her eyebrows off by one millimeter, so they were not symmetrical. So, he told her that her eyebrows disgusted him and left her crying."

Ragnarok went to remove the bag but Adriana hung on to it. "Don't touch it!" Adriana cries. She added in despair, "I'm ugly!"

"I know we can't all be beautiful like me, but get your face out of that bag! You're not doing the bag a favor!" Ragnarok states while Mary looks at him with eyes of agreement.

"Anyways, got food?"

"Umm, did you try the cafeteria?" Mary replies as she points to the cafeteria doors.

"Nah! The old hag was too caught in my beauty and she didn't give us food! We tried other people but they didn't give us anythin."

"You know there is a lot of food in Kid's man—" Mary says while Adriana shushes her.

"Don't say the K-name!"

Mary looked at her weapon and shook her head. "Have you tried going to the _K-mans_ mansion." Mary asked and quickly looked at Adriana to see if she was okay with calling Kid, the K-man. She was.

"Nah! Crona's too much of a girl to go there!" Ragnarok mocks while Mary quickly defends by saying,

"No he's not!" Mary looks at Crona and quickly notices what she had just done. She quickly changes the subject of the conversation, "Forget Ki—" Mary stops and looks at Adriana from the corner of her eyes. She corrects herself, "I mean the K-man! Why don't you two come to my house? We have food."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, FOOD!" Ragnarok agrees to the plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Crona doesn't wear socks; Black Star probably doesn't know what "solicitors" mean; DWMA has a rich cafeteria with great food from all over the world, it would be rare if they didn't have enough ham for an omelets.

At least they'll get their food.

-Something odd happened when I put this up. The whole story was in italics. I don't know if it will happen again, but if it does then I am sorry but I don't know what I can do to stop it. Just ignore it if you can.


End file.
